The present invention relates to improvements in locking caps for fuel reservoirs for automobiles.
A typical example of prior art devices is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,007 wherein a fuel filler cap having a lock assembly is disclosed. This particular device shows a preassembled fuel filler cap and lock which the first time it is to be used is complete and subsequent usage thereof requires usage of the entire device. The particular problem encountered and being solved by this device is the theft of locking fuel caps from new vehicles prior to delivery. The instant invention provides for the intermediate assembly step of a portion of the cap assembly in the neck of the fuel tank prior to shipment of the completed vehicle at the factory. Subsequent to the delivery of the vehicle to the dealer the lock cylinder is then installed in the fuel filler cap rendering it an operable lockable device.